


Play to Win

by edgymonsterbitch



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Eventual Threesome, Exophilia, F/M, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robots, Suggestive Themes, Terato, Threesome, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgymonsterbitch/pseuds/edgymonsterbitch
Summary: This is very self-indulgent. I love TFP Knockout and Breakdown and I was feeling the thirst. No gendered pronouns are used. When the smut comes in chapter two, I will make two versions (one for dicks and one for vaginas) and both will have no gendered pronouns as well.This was inspired by @rocksinmuffin and @ss-shitstorm and I blame them for getting me in this horny hellhole.





	Play to Win

Being kidnapped by vehicons and hauled onto the Nemesis didn’t set the best first impression of the Decepticons. 

Apparently Starscream gave the order to kidnap a civilian to receive insider information of the planet. His plan was to get an (unwilling) human perspective on how to manipulate the general human population. Megatron reluctantly co-signed on the idea, wanting results sooner than later. 

Currently, you were placed in a cage that you assumed one of the ‘Cons stole from a circus or a zoo. There was a sleeping bag and pillow in the corner and a bucket of water by the door of the cage. You didn’t want to think of what you would have to do when the need arose to use the bathroom.

The cage was placed in the med-bay, which was both comforting and concerning. On one hand, you thought you could make out a human sized first aid kit on the colossally tall counters. On the other, you could see tons of knives and surgical that made your heart drop. In the few hours you had been here, the ‘Cons basically told you your purpose and then left you alone in this room.

You sighed just before the sliding doors opened and two giant alien robots emerged. The smug face of Starscream you knew far too well. The other one, you thought you had heard Megatron call him Knockout, and the name was fitting. Perfect red paint, masculine frame, beautiful red optics. You stood there almost slack jawed as you stared at the pretty robot who could kill you with a flick of a wrist.

“You chose them as the hostage? Why not a human who’s a bit more important?” Knockout asked, sounding a bit unimpressed. You felt a bit hurt at his words but his voice was sex itself. 

“Argh! Do I have to explain this again?! Once we get all the information we need from this ordinary human, we will know the secrets and inter-workings of regular human life! We will undermine their governments and take over the planet as ours!” The seeker monologued dramatically. You sighed and rolled your eyes. You heard a chuckle and looked up to Knockout, amused by your annoyance.

“What’s so funny?” Starscream ground out, glaring daggers at Knockout.

“Even organics get tired of your self important blabbering,” Knockout countered making the seeker huff and storm to the cage. He opened it and picked you up with little care. You yelped at his actions and gripped onto the Seeker’s digits for dear life. Your glare disappeared as Starscream’s huge red optics glared at you.

“You are expendable, human. If you do anything to disrespect me or Lord Megatron, I will throw you out the nearest airlock. Do you understand?” Starscream commanded in this low voice that paralyzed you, filling your thoughts with fear. You nodded vigorously as Starscream roughly placed you on the counter of the medbay. 

“Good. Now, human, let us begin,” Starscream said as Knockout somehow transformed one of his arms into some sort of chainsaw and started whirring it. You were starting to like the pretty ‘Con less and less.

“What are the weaknesses of the human race?” Starscream asked, both his optics and Knockout’s were fixed on you. You almost had to hold in a laugh.

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” you said as monotone and straight faced as possible.

“Ugh! How can we turn your people against their rulers?” Starscream clarified with ill concealed annoyance. 

“I mean, I guess I would start with disrupting our communications. That would cause a lot of chaos and would disconnect the people from their respective governments. I mean, that’s the first thing that happens in apocalyptic movies,” you said, trying to answer their questions to avoid certain death. Though, you felt a pang of guilt go through you. Even though you weren’t saying classified information, you felt bad giving invading robot aliens any tips to fuck up your planet.

“It’s true. Humans do have a fascination with their own world collapsing,” Knockout added, both you and Starscream looked at him strangely. 

“Drive-in theaters, alright,” Knockout explained as Starscream’s look turns from confusion to disgust. 

Starscream asked a few more villainous questions and you answered the best you could before leaving, putting back in the cage and leaving you alone with Knockout. He had long transformed his hand back from the chainsaw back to normal due to how forthcoming you had been. He just stared down at you.

“Well, you were cooperative,” Knockout said, with an indiscernible tone.

“I don’t really feel like being flung out of an airlock,” you answered and he chuckled.

“Starscream has the tendency to be extreme,” he said he as though he had a bad taste in his mouth. 

“No kidding,” you agreed, letting out a sigh. 

There was a pause in the conversation, and Knockout goes back to his duties. Suddenly, you felt the need to speak. 

“So, drive-ins?” You asked. Knockout turns back to you. 

“Your entertainment is the most interesting part of your species,” he explained.

“Fair enough. Any favorites?” You asked, curious.

“Old school horror. Psycho and Frankenstein are my personal favorites,” he said in a pleasant tone, but not overly emotive.

“Wow, a scary alien robot likes horror, who would have thought?” You said a bit sarcastically.

“Scary? Only when I try to be, dear,” he joked back, and looked back to a data pad. 

“If I ever get out of here, I should go to one. I haven’t been to a drive-in theater in a long time,” you said thoughtfully.

“If you do? Already so bleak?” he asked, curious about your thought process. 

“I don’t think my government has the resources to break into an alien ship they have no or limited knowledge on. Plus, they wouldn’t risk their resources on me. I’m being realistic,” you explained in a bitter tone. His look softened slightly. 

“The humans I’ve met are more hard headed and annoying,” he shared. You thought he was trying to compliment you in a way. 

“I’m not a child,” you scoffed. 

The conversation ended as you let Knockout finish whatever he was reading. 

You thought back to the vehicons who captured you, pushing you into an ugly purple car and using the seatbelts to strap you in so tight that you couldn’t move and could hardly breath. Once they transformed, they looked a bit plain. Was Knockout handsome by alien standards as well?

“You must transform into a really nice car,” you blurted without much care. 

“What gave it away?” He asked, looking up from his work and smirking at you. 

“I just mean like, everyone else's colors are a bit boring. A lot of grey and purple. You just look a bit nicer than the others,” you tried to explain without sounding desperate. 

“Well, how nice of you to notice. Though, flattery won’t secure your escape,” he sounded like he was genuinely pleased by the attention. 

“Hey, can you blame me?” you asked, trying to go along with the ‘flirting for escape’ out he so nicely provided. 

“No, but I’m not into organics. I can’t fault you for looking, though,” he gave you a wide grin as you playfully rolled your eyes. 

“Not what I meant, but you are very handsome,” you admitted. 

“Oh stop,” he said coyly, waving a servo in a dismissive manner.

“Wow, you really just want someone to compliment you,” you teased as Knockout shrugged. 

“It’s nice to be appreciated, even if it’s from a human,” he said, eyes going back to the data pad. 

There wasn’t anything more to be said. All you could do was hope for a merciful and painless death. You got as comfortable as you could in the cell and slipped into a fitful slumber. 

CRASH

You awoke with a gasp. There were loud crashes and sounds that resembled gunshots rang out everywhere. You look around the room and Knockout is nowhere to be found. You anxiously grip the bars of your cage, listening and waiting. 

Suddenly, the doors burst open, revealing a broadly built green transformer. He looked at you curiously before grabbing your cage. You let out a panicked cry as he started running back out of the room and into a groundbridge, the same kind the vehicons had used when you were brought here. 

Then, you weren’t on the Nemesis anymore. You peered through the bars and saw several unfamiliar mechs. 

They introduced themselves as the Autobots, the heroic counterpart to the Decepticons villainous regime. You explained your situation and why you were on the Nemesis to begin with. Sympathetic looks were cast your way and you didn’t totally reject it. Optimus Prime reasoned that the likelihood of the ‘Cons coming after you was slim, due to you being a randomly chosen human and likely had fulfilled your purpose. Just in case, they gave you their contact information and told you to call them immediately if you even suspected ‘Con activity. 

And that was pretty much it. You were free to go. They groundbridged you back to your home and you tried to go back to your normal life as best you could. 

A few days passed and you return to your life. Thinking back to your time, you go to the drive in, feeling good about feeling alive. The theater was dead, you didn’t even see a worker as you pulled up and parked your car.

Then, a fancy red car pulls up to your right as a huge blue SUV parks to your left. You didn’t think much of it until the red car starts honking. Annoyed, you rolled down your windows and hear that unmistakable voice. 

“Well look who it is,” Knockout drawled, you could practically hear the amused smirk in his voice.

“Here to bring me back to the almighty Starscream,” you glared, your hand feeling for your phone. Maybe you could call the Autobots before this got out of hand?

“Hardly, I came to see a movie with my partner and who do I find but the strange human who helped us without a second thought,” Knockout said dismissively as his buddy chimes in.

“Was this Screamer’s little pet?” the SUV asked, as you let out a disbelieving snort. 

“Pet? More like unwilling captive,” you answered back roughly. 

“Sounds like a pet to me,” The other alien sneered. You wanted to give a scathing response, but you decided against it. 

“So, now what are you guys going to do?” You asked, still thinking they were going to haul you back to the ship.

“Breakdown and I are going to watch this movie and go back to The Nemesis like nothing happened,” Knockout answered simply.

“But, I,” You started but Knockout cut you off. 

“Lord Megatron declared your usefulness has ended, and I’m not doing a favor for Starscream,” The red ‘Con said in a clipped tone. You didn’t know how to respond. 

“Thanks,” you felt somewhat grateful, so it felt appropriate to say. 

“Shh,” Breakdown chided and you compiled as the opening credits started rolling. 

You could hardly focus on the movie, thoughts of what the two decepticons were doing here filled your head. Out of the thousands of drive-in theatres in the world, they conveniently chose the one closest to you. It could be a coincidence, but fairly unlikely. 

Your hand traced your phone in your pocket. You really should contact the ‘Bots, but you couldn’t. You couldn’t help but like the flashy red ‘Con and trust him to a certain degree. You knew you couldn’t justify this, but a part of you didn’t care. It was just a movie and get the hell out. Maybe then you would tell the ‘Bots. You could tell yourself that to justify your actions to your conscience. 

You were too deep in your brooding to realize the movie was ending.

“Well, that was interesting,” Knockout stated, pulling your thoughts back to Earth. 

“I don’t know how you enjoy this,” Breakdown scoffed. 

“What do you think?” Knockout asked. 

“I wasn’t really paying attention, sorry,” you apologized and rubbed the back of your neck in a nervous display. 

“Oh? Too distracted by my looks?” Knockout asked playfully as he revs his engine. You couldn’t help but laugh at the charming mech.

“You know it,” you teased back with a wink. 

Breakdown, however, was extremely confused. 

“Something you want to tell me?” Breakdown asked in a bewildered tone.

“This organic isn’t as annoying as the others,” Knockout justified without missing a beat. You felt your chest filling with warmth. God, you felt like a horny teenager around their crush. 

“Alright,” Breakdown said, not sounding at all convinced. 

“How about we get out of here? I need to stretch my legs anyway,” Knockout stated. A part of you felt disappointed they were leaving. You started your car and started to back out, but a sharp honk made you slam on the brakes.

“What the hell?!” You roar at Knockout as Breakdown laughs.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Knockout asked and you just stared at him.

“Home,” you answered plainly, confused about what he was getting at. “Unless you intend to haul me back on the Nemesis,” You added, not putting it past the Decepticon. 

“I was thinking about continuing this conversation in a more private setting. I’d rather not alert the local organic population of our presence,”Knockout smirked. 

“Then why didn’t you just say that before, geez,” you grumbled back as Knockout quickly pulled out and Breakdown followed. You struggled to keep up with the high speed pair as they sped down the road. You followed them for a long while until the buildings got more sparse and the road turned to dirt. 

They suddenly turned off into a clearing and stopped. You parked next to them as they transformed into their base forms. As you got out you recognized the eye-catching form of Knockout, but as you looked to his partner, you merely gapped. Breakdown was hulking and herculean with a handsome face as well. One of his optics looked different than the other. You didn’t know him well enough to ask, but you felt like it suited him. You didn’t realize you were staring until your eyes met Breakdown’s regular optic. You immediately looked away and then at Knockout, who carried a smug expression on his face. 

“He’s a looker, isn’t he?” Knockout stated in a question and you felt your face heat up. Breakdown, who had been oblivious to your glances, looked at Knockout with a perplexed expression.

“What?” Breakdown questioned, confused. 

“I caught our little pet staring a bit too intently,” Knockout practically purred as he called you out. You just gaped at him, eyes wide and face flushed. 

“At me? Wow, you really are shameless, fleshy,” Breakdown laughed and you looked anywhere but the two mechs. 

“I, uh, yeah,” you sputtered. 

“Not even going to deny it?” Knockout asked with a tone of fake concern. 

“Not really, you already caught me,” you sighed, realizing there was no way out of this humiliation. 

“What’s the fun in that?” Knockout taunted. You glared at him before an idea popped into your head. Beat Knockout at his own game.

“Oh, I can show you fun,” you flirted back. The mechs looked at you with curiosity. 

“Oh, can you?” Knockout toys back. Your grin deepens.

“I haven’t had any complaints so far,” you counter as you hear Breakdown chuckle. 

“I bet you haven’t. Though, your species’ qualifications for a good frag aren’t that hard to meet,” Knockout replies, voice filled with bravado and confidence.

“Oh? How would you know?” You asked with a fake innocence in your tone. Knockout knew he fucked up as his optics went wide and then narrowed. 

“Drive-ins.” Knockout said nonchalantly. 

“No, you aren’t getting out of this that easy!” You yelled, pointing your finger at Knockout in an accusatory manner. 

“Alright, blame a mech for getting curious. Breakdown showed your human ‘porn’ to me,” Knockout said disdainfully as he shifted the blame towards his partner. 

“What?!” You exclaimed as you whipped your head around to Breakdown. 

Breakdown, who up to this point had been mainly a voyeur in the conversation looked at Knockout with contempt before frowning down at you. 

“Uh, since the war there has been a shortage of that… stuff. We had to get creative,” Breakdown less than tactfully explained. Though, it did make a bit of sense. You could see that having the same spank bank for hundreds of thousands of years could get stale. 

“Though most of these videos feature bad acting and are just obnoxious,” Knockout said, digging his grave even further. 

“Most? So there have been a few you have enjoyed?” You questioned with predatory smile. You could practically hear the inner turmoil occuring in Knockout’s processor. 

“...” Nothing. Knockout couldn’t say anything back. You just had to gloat. 

“Wow and I thought that you thought organics were disgusting?” you couldn’t stop the fat smirk from your face.

“I used to think one wasn’t so bad. Now I’m not so sure,” Knockout grumbled out and you had to hold in a laugh. 

“Aww, don’t get all upset because I beat you at your own game,” you said, though a part of you felt bad for taking it a bit far. 

“Games are only fun when you’re winning, my dear,” Knockout said icly in true decepticon fashion. 

“Alright, fine. Then let’s change the game. You pick,” you comprised as Knockout looks down at you with an indiscernible expression. 

“I will admit you are clever, for a human. But is toying and humiliating me really what you want?” Knockout had a point. Breakdown stared at Knockout with disbelief.

“No,” you said wearily. 

“Then what do you want?” Knockout knew what you wanted and turned the tables back in his favor. Sly mech. 

“You’re going to make me beg, aren’t you?” You asked with dread in your voice. Though, you would be lying if the thought didn’t turn you on.

“Of course. I love to be appreciated, even if its by a human,” Knockout drawled, mirroring his words from earlier. Then you hear a click and the whirring of fans coming from Breakdown. Knockout looked at his beefy partner with a knowing expression.

“Alright. Knockout and Breakdown if you’re interested, will you please fuck me?” you asked with little enthusiasm, a bit embarrassed about this whole thing. Breakdown took one step towards you before Knockout put an arm out to stop him.

“I know you can do better than that,” Knockout encouraged with a wolfish grin. You swallowed your pride and hoped the alien robot dick would be worth this. 

“Would you guys please fuck me?” You asked sincerely, giving the mechs the best puppy dog eyes you could muster. Breakdown’s fans hitched as he looked down at you with a look that could only be described as lust. Knockout, however, stayed relatively unaffected, still staring down at you with his predatory grin. 

“How can we refuse such a nice request?” Knockout said in a patronizing tone. You would have said something back but you didn’t want to wreck a good thing.

“Mass conversion?” Breakdown asked Knockout who simply nodded. Suddenly, they weren’t giants the size of literal buildings, but more human size. About eight feet tall is still huge, but not incompatible. This was really happening. You were going to fuck some arguably evil alien robots and you couldn’t be happier.


End file.
